


Poem - Kinktober 2k18 Day 9 - Different Species

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kinktober 2018, Multi, Praise Kink, Temperature Play, Worship, jotunn sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori
Summary: Kinktober 2k18 Day 9 - Different Species





	Poem - Kinktober 2k18 Day 9 - Different Species

Frozen Lover,  
Bound in icy chains  
Behind a glamour you hardly ever let slip,  
Your eyes grow wine dark  
Redder than garnet  
And your skin the color of the day.  
Pull me closer,  
Let the frost nip my skin  
And draw forth delicious shivers,  
I Will watch my breath roll across your skin  
And how your chest heaves in anticipation.  
My giant,  
Let me touch your bitter cold flesh,  
I Will not shy away from your wintery essence  
Nor your strong gaze.  
I Crave you in all forms,  
In every way--  
Including this one.  
You are no monster to me  
But a god deserving of love,  
Deserving to feel the flame of passion  
Licking at such a cold body.  
Let me take in every inch of your true form,  
Your honesty and elegance  
Stealing away my heavy breath.  
Take me--  
Begin your icy reign over my body  
And shudder in pleasure with my praise.


End file.
